World's End (?)
by stealyourfood
Summary: Negitoro, I can't sum this up :X more inside? (EDITED with proper paragraph and line breaks)


**Author's note: **I am back and i remembered that i screwed up the paragraphing for this fic. This was written last year on the 18th of Decemeber (2012) when all that 'the world will end' hype was going on and i wrote this based off that and the song World's End Dancehall.

**World's End (?)**

* * *

Luka had spent the last three years alone.

Well, not alone. She had Miku.

But both their parents abandoned them after they had stepped out of the closet, holding hands. They were children, and knew nothing of the world. They had no idea what the world thought of people like them. They had no idea how society would treat them. After their parents abandoned them, their friends started to shun them. Others started insulting them, and that verbal abuse grew into mass bullying. Their tables were vandalized, they would find their shoes missing, and to make matters worse, no one stood up for them. There was so much fear in their best friends' eyes, and one by one, they joined the crowd to laugh at the both of them. That year of school was hell. They transferred to a new school at the second year of high school. Both of them worked part time to pay for their lodging and food, as well as to take their minds off school. But the bullying did not stop. The ghost of their past still tormented them. The internet was a scary place.

But they were still together.

That's what that girl called Miku told her. Luka had no idea what was happening, or what had happened. She just knew she was at the hospital, and was in mild pain. The walls were white and clean, just like her memory. The doctor told her she was suffering from amnesia. It could be long term, or temporary. She still could remember some stuff, like the school she went to. Her parents. Her friends. But who was this Miku?

She had tried to remember. Why could she not remember? If Miku was right, then… then she should have remembered such an important person. Was Miku lying? It seemed so. After all, her parents would never abandon her. Rin and Len would never betray her too. It seemed so impossible.

"Miss Megurine, you have a visitor." The nurse knocked on the door.

"Okay." Luka sighed. It was probably Miku again. She had visited her yesterday, running in and suddenly hugging her, then she brought her face close to Luka's. It had scared her, and she had pushed Miku away immediately. The tealette seemed hurt, but anyone would be. Luka apologized, and explained to Miku what happened. Miku seemed on the brink of tears as Luka revealed the fact that she had amnesia, but she brushed the tears away and smiled instead, getting up and telling her tale.

Luka was still doubtful of Miku's story. This was incredulous. Maybe Miku had found out that Luka had amnesia and was lying to her. Maybe she was just a fangirl. After all, Luka had been pretty popular in school.

"Hello, Luka, good to see that you're looking better. Your mother and father are here to see you." The doctor smiled briefly, and two familiar people entered after him. They were reserved and… wary?

'Why would they be wary?' Luka wondered.

"Luka, do you… do you remember us?" Her mother spoke. She was a strong woman, and nothing could waver her. But this time, her voice was quivering.

"Yes, Mother, I still remember you and Father." Luka smiled, expecting them to come over and hug her like how Miku had hugged her. Wait, why was she thinking of that girl again?

"Oh, that's good. She can remember her parents." Her father heaved a sign of relief, and the doctor nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then." They all bowed to each other, and the attention was on Luka again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you want to hug your daughter?" Luka cocked her head to her side curiously.

Her mother approached her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, feeling a little frightened. Did something happen to her parents that she had forgotten? Were they getting a divorce? Was she actually adopted?

Her mother's embrace stopped her train of thoughts from derailing, and she breathed in the familiar scent of home. It smelt comfortable and nostalgic. Why was it nostalgic?

"It's good to see you well. We were so scared that you had forgotten us."

"I would never forget you, Father." Luka grinned. Her parents were still the same. Still as warm as ever.

"Oh yeah, yesterday something bizarre happened. This girl – Miku, I think, came to visit me. She was so weird. She suddenly hugged me and tried to get close to me. Then she whipped up a ridiculous story that she and I were lovers, and that you had abandoned me, then we were bullied by even Rin and Len. She even said we stayed together and stuck by each other for three years. That's ridiculous. I don't remember her at all."

Maki Megurine frowned. That was troubling news. But at least Luka did not believe Miku and had just dismissed it as a made-up story.

Satoshi Megurine laughed, a nervous, hollow laugh. "That's so funny, your mother and I would never abandon you for anything."

"I know! That girl has issues." Luka yawned.

"Oh dear, it seems that you're tired. I think we should leave you to rest. Come one, Satoshi, let's go." Maki smiled and left the room with Satoshi, letting Luka fall into deep slumber.

* * *

Miku was waiting outside, and was unsure if she should visit Luka again. She knew she had scared her yesterday, but still… if she visited her daily, perhaps she would get Luka to remember her slowly. She had been pacing up and down the hallway, drawing curious stares and irritated looks. But because she wasn't really disturbing anyone, the nurses couldn't do much. She stopped as she saw two people coming out from Luka's room.

She would recognize that red haired man anywhere, all full of fury when he had slapped Luka that day, shouting and calling her names.

She also recognized the white haired woman; her heart was as cold as ice. Her daughter had arrived home after going through a day of bullying, stumbling back with only one shoe, her fingers wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's fingers. The moment the words left Luka's mouth, her face darkened and she called for her husband. After the beating, the heavy oak door closed on the two of them, and they walked off to Miku's house sobbing, hoping for kinder treatment.

Maki and Satoshi stopped abruptly as a tealette entered their sight. It was the same tealette that had taken their innocent, obedient daughter from them. The wretched girl that had sinned and had spread her sin to their daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi sneered, glaring hard at Miku.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see Luka. I've been taking care of her for two years, unlike those who call themselves her parents!" Miku spat, eyes blazing with dried tears and anger.

"Whatever it was, we no longer need you to taint our daughter. You can leave, and never see her again. We're going to move. To transfer to another city so that she can have a fresh start. We will also tell her of the truth." Mako smiled coldly at Miku.

"What truth?"

"Oh, that you're a stalker, and have been obsessed with Luka since the first year of high school, ad that you threatened Luka with her safety so that you could be together with her. The pressure was too much for Luka, so she requested that she transfer schools to be rid of you, but you followed her and drove her mad, and she ran across the road and was hit by a truck."

"What? That's not true, the only truth in this was that she was hit by a truck! But that was because we quarreled, and…" Miku trailed off, guilt muting her.

"So it IS your fault. I should have known. Leave. Luka would never believe you. She remembers her loving parents, not you."

Miku felt a tear trickle past her cheek.

"Did you not understand? We told you to get lost!" Satoshi growled, and Miku trembled.

"Leave."

Miku turned away, her tears flowing freely now. They were right. She had caused Luka's accident, so this was probably some sick twisted form of karma. Maybe Luka would be better off without her. What mattered the most was Luka's happiness. She could not be greedy and selfish and only want them together. She had to think of Luka. If Luka could return to her comfortable life, why not? It was better than living such a terrible life with her.

"Sorry, Luka." Miku whispered words she had repeated over again in the dark room.

* * *

_"I can't. I can't lead this life anymore. I want to be with you so bad that it's killing me. Why do they have to do this? WHY? What have we done to them?" Luka sobbed, clutching onto Miku._

_"Please, Luka, please. I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. Please." Miku cried too, her tears mingling with Luka's as she pulled Luka into a desperate kiss. One that was for comfort, for that was all it was reduced to._

_"Please tell me that what we're doing isn't wrong. Tell me that this isn't a mistake." Luka whispered hoarsely._

_They had gone through this so many times, crying with each other until daybreak, then clearing up and returning to 'normal'; Miku putting on a smile and Luka maintaining a pokerface._

_"We're going to be fine. I promise." Miku bit her lip and hugged Luka tighter._

_"Do we have to move again?" Luka asked, "The landlord's annoyed at the damaged windows. We've been chasing away his other tenants."_

_"…"_

_"Miku. I don't want to move. I'm tired." "I'm tired too. Let's worry about this tomorrow." Miku mumbled as they fell asleep, exhaustion finally hitting them._

_"Wake up. Wake up!" Furious, loud knocks woke them up, and the door was unlocked and kicked open._

_"You two, I have no choice. You have to leave. This place is getting ruined. You have to go. Now. I found the door splattered with red paint. The walls too. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but you have to leave. Once you leave, everything will be fine." The landlord stood in front of them, red faced and fuming._

_"Please, don't do this to us. Please." Miku begged. A quick glance at the clock. It was only 8 in the morning .It was too early for this. And they had no other place to stay._

_"You can take back your money. I just can't allow you to stay here anymore. I'm giving you until 9 to leave this building. After 9, I have no choice but to make you leave. I'm sorry." The landlord left, and Miku looked back to see a depressed Luka._

_"What are we going to do?" Luka looked towards Miku for help. For comfort. For security._

_Miku snapped. "I DON'T KNOW. DAMNIT, STOP ASKING ME? WHY DON'T YOU FIGURE SOMETHING OUT?"_

_Luka sat in shocked silence, refusing to believe that those words came from Miku's mouth._

_"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? A BLOODY MIRACLE? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING HERE! YOU'RE A SPOILT BRAT AND YOU KNOW IT. MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP RELYING ON ME! MAYBE YOU'D BE BETTER OFF WITH YOUR PARENTS!"_

_Miku stopped, realizing what she had just said. It was just blurted out in a moment of frustration. She never meant to say that. But the damage was done. Luka's broken expression and the fresh tears marring her beautiful face proved it. And those tears were caused by her._

_"No, Luka, I didn't mean to say that. I – I'm sorry. Luka-"_

_Luka got up and ran off before Miku could stop her._

_"Luka! Wait!"_

_The truck came too fast. Miku was too slow. Too insensitive. She could only watch in horrified silence._

_The screeching of the tires, the anguished scream, the broken glass, the silent plea. It was too much to bear._

_"LUKA!"_

_It hurt too much, even when she thought about it. She was given lodging again, by the landlord. The room was eerily quiet, and Miku hated the silence. She hated the loneliness. She hated when Luka wasn't there._

* * *

"So, urm, how's your friend?" The landlord stepped into the room. He was a pretty nice fellow, just that he could not stand his building being vandalized.

"She's in the hospital. She forgot everything. She forgot me. It's better this way. She'll be with her parents again."

"I ain't too sure about that, kiddo. I don't think she'll forget you entirely. I kinda know how much you've been through." The landlord took out a picture from his wallet.

Two young men stood beside each other, grinning as the held onto each other. One had a delicate face and had blue hair, the other had a more masculine face and he had long, purple hair.

"That was my boyfriend." The landlord pointed to the purple haired boy. "Boy's school, then we came out and were hit by reality. No one liked people like us. We had it rough. Our parents didn't acknowledge us anymore. We got jobs and all, but it wasn't enough. So we went our different ways. I always wondered… what would happen if I chose to stay with him. I had a choice, but I didn't take it. Well then, if she really means as much to you and you mean to her, you can give it a shot. Two years is a long time after all. And… I'm sorry for what happened, I was kinda mean too. Well then, good luck." The landlord turned around, walking out.

"Thank you." Miku dried her tears, and cleaned up. She was going to visit Luka.

* * *

"Is it possible to like someone you have never met?" Luka asked herself. She had slept for 2 hours, and was no longer sleepy. "I can't forget that girl, and it's not because she's so weird. Something about her is familiar."

'Like how her hug was. As brief as it was, it was definitely warmer than Mother's.' Luka thought. 'She was more familiar than them, as strange as it is.'

Luka sighed, and she heard knocking again.

"I'm coming in." Miku stepped in, and Luka felt oddly happy that this strange girl was here again.

"Oh. Hi. I'm going to be discharged soon. The nurse told me I'm going home. I think it's only five more days." Luka smiled slightly.

"… You really don't remember?"

"Are you going to go with your fantastical story? You should become a writer. Mother and Father don't remember you."

'Your parents won't want you to remember me.' "Do you remember when I confessed that I liked you? It was during the summer festival. Not the school one. We went around snacking on ice cones and cotton candy. You were wearing a pink yukata with a yellow sash. I was wearing a blue one with a similar sash. Your hair was tied up in a bun, and you looked gorgeous."

Miku smiled a little while narrating, her eyes closed as she tried to relieve that moment.

"We walked aimlessly, and we ended up alone. Then as the fireworks flared up, I tip-toed and kissed you softly. You were shocked, and I cried after doing that, but you bent down and captured me with your sweet lips."

Miku brought a finger to her lips, and opened her eyes.

"Nevermind, I'm being silly. Hey, did you know? They said the world will end this year. On the twenty-first of December. It's the nineteenth. So that's just a few days away. Can you do something for me? On the twenty-first, can you meet me? At our school's rooftop. It's a holiday so now one will be there. But it's still open. I'll be there from 6pm. I'll be waiting. Oh yeah, you should bring your handphone with you in case people try to contact you."

"I have a handphone?"

"Huh? Of course you have, it's in your table drawer. I placed it there when you were asleep on the first day, before I left. It was fully charged, but if it runs out of battery, I think you can charge it here." Miku smiled, "Well, I think I'll leave. Please give the twenty-first a thought."

Luka reached for her phone immediately. The battery was at 80 percent, and she eagerly flipped it open.

She blinked at the wallpaper. It was a picture of Miku and her holding hands. Miku was kissing her cheek and she was smiling like crazy.

"No, what is this? I…" Luka scrolled through the messages. There were no recent messages, and the latest one was 6 months ago. She frantically checked the messages, from the oldest to the newest.

"I can't believe we're going out on our first date tomorrow… I want to see you again… I miss you… I… I…" Luka blinked, unable to believe that those messages were sent by her. And that the recipient was Miku.

She blinked again, and with this blink brought a steady stream of tears.

"Why am I crying? It's not like anything sad has happened." Luka gasped, wiping her tears away, and continued reading the messaged, then proceeded to look at the many pictures, her tears falling as she did.

* * *

"So you're meeting her on the twenty-first, huh?"

"Yes. I mean, if she comes. I left that to her."

"Well, Fate plays tricks on us, but also rewards us at times."

"What if she doesn't want to get back together with me? Even after we meet?"

"You could just stay friends. But you're looking on the bright side. You're thinking that she'll keep contact with you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You know what? If all goes well, you two can stay here again. I promise I won't chase you out. I forgot how tough it was for you."

"The vandals…"

"The police." The landlord beamed. "Well, you oughta get some sleep. No use staying up to worry about it. There'll be hot chocolate if you need some."

"Thanks." Miku smiled, feeling a warmth she had not felt in a long time.

* * *

The sky was burning red on the twenty-first, like any normal day during sunset. Miku had been waiting since 5; she was too eager and had gone to the rooftop, spending the last hour and half reminiscing. She had walked past stairways where they used to share secret hugs and kisses. It was silly how they hid it – everyone in the school knew about them anyway. Maybe if they fought back instead of being submissive, they would earn some respect. The bathrooms were they would cry silently and wash up their faces. The sick bay where they would tend to whatever injuries the class had given them. Finally, the roof. Their hideout. Miku had unlocked the metal lock with a picklock. No one had ever stepper onto the rooftop, and it was their sanctuary. Their oasis. They would look at the sky, and sometimes fall asleep there, waking up to see a marvelous sunset. Just like this one.

The sunset faded and a calm blue replaced the glowing sky.

Miku checked her phone for the time, her eyes lingering on the wallpaper – a picture of Luka grinning widely at her, before looking at the time. 7.15. Time was not kind. Time was never kind. They had a short moment of bliss, and Miku did everything she could to protect Luka, and that included letting go of her hand when their friends were near. She wanted to protect Luka all the time. But it seemed that she messed up that one time. And there would possibly be no more chances.

"If the world really ends, what would I do?"

"I would dance." A clear, soft voice rang out, and Miku snapped her head back, her teal eyes meeting blue ones.

"Luka…"

"I would dance. Because someone promised me that we would dance in our last year of high school."

Luka stretched out a hand.

"Let's dance. Whether it's clumsily, awkwardly, slowly, quickly. Let this rooftop be our dancehall."

Miku clasped the hand, and grinned, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"What if your parents find out?"

"Let's dance first, and worry about it later. If the world ends, we'll bid farewell to it. If it doesn't, we'll bid farewell to my parents."

Miku smiled and brought her lips to Luka's. What was conveyed through that kiss wasn't comfort. It wasn't relief. It wasn't love. It was more than that.

Even if the world were to end, it wouldn't matter now.


End file.
